Tampering with the Future
by It's.a.TWILIGHT.thing
Summary: It all started when the Time Machine blew up. Then, when the gadgets started malfunctioning and creating mischief. This all meant someone had been tampering with Phil's gadgets, which meant someone else knew Phil was from the future besides Keely.....
1. Prolouge

''Keely, I don't think i'll be able to make it tonight.'' Phil confessed.

''What? Why?'' Keely asked.

''I gotta do chores.'' he answered.

''Are these like the 'painting' the garage door thing?''

''No, these are 21st century chores. Dad doesn't want anyone using the future gadgets since they started malfunctioning.''

''Malfunctioning? I've never seen one malfunction.''

''Well, right now, Pim is older, and more annoying. Like 20 or something! There's been a mind switch between our neighbors, and Mom looks like you.''

''Man! Seems you've got alot on your hands. Is there anyway I can help?''

''No, but I do need--''

Right then, Curtis ran in speaking gibberish.

''Curtis, what happened? You look spooked and where'd you get that cut on your head?''

''Curtis...Curtis saw,'' he caught his breath from running all this way. ''Curtis saw time machine go BOOM!''

Phil had a look of shock on his face, there was no future now...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A WEEK AGO

Keely's POV

Phil was by his locker. He already had a drink for me.

''Hey, Keel!''

''Wzup, Phil?''

''Oh, nothing much. Just gotta little something here I like to call 'Phil Diffy's Atomic Tonic.' ''

''Cool. So what's it taste like?''

''Why don't you find out yourself?''

''Ok, Phil Diffy, your 'atomic tonic' is going down!'' and with that I guzzled down the whole drink. ''MMMMMMMMMM...What's in this?''

''A little bit of milk, some whipped cream, kiwi...''

''Ok, cool. KIWI!'' I spit it, spraying him with the liquid. ''I'm allergic!''

''Oh great!'' Phil exclaimed. ''NOW you tell me!''

After an hour of being sick in the bathroom, I came out. ''Phew! I'm good now.''

''So how bout we meet at my house after school?''

''Tiddow!'' I answered.

Right before fifth period, Tia came up. ''Guess what?''

''What?''

''I was thinking you and I could go to the mall in the future virtually again after school.'' (she already knew Phil was from the future)

''Cool. Phil can come, too.''

''Does he actually have to come?''

''It's his gadget! Plus i'm meeting him after school.''

''Ok. He can come.''

''Who made you queen of who can come and who can't?'' I walked off.

End of POV

Meanwhile...

''Pimple, how nice of you to stop by. LOSER!'' Candida made an ''L'' with her fingers.

''Whatever.'' Pim replied.

The ''Fashion Zombies'' walked off laughing.

Author's note: Thanx for the replies but I would like more this time. Also read ''Jen of the Future'' by surrealpink


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pim's POV

I wish those girls would quit bothering me I thought.

I spun around. ''Hey! Fashion Zombies!''

''What, Pimple?'' Candida answered.

''You, me, at the parking lot. 4:00.'' I said

I can't believe I just said that!

''Like I would actually do that.'' Candida snorted.

''Oh! 'Cause your too 'girly-ish' ?''

''Fine, Pimple! But you better not make me break a nail!''

I walked away feeling pretty good. I had finally stood up to snobby Candida and those stupid friends of hers.

''Oh, Pimsy!''

Great, Debbie! Save me!

''Pimsy,'' she called, catching up. ''I heard your little challenge. You better not get hurt. I wouldn't want my little Pimsy hurt!''

''Listen, Burwick. I'm not your Pimsy! I'm not your friend! I don't want anything to do with you!'' I yelled.

''Ok, if that's how you--'' she ran off in tears.

Cool. Two big accomplishments today: I challenged the ''Zombies'' and got rid of Berwick, actually making her cry!

End of POV

AFTER SCHOOL AT THE DIFFY'S

Keely's POV

''So, where do you wanna go?'' Phil asked. ''Virtually, of course.''

''We were thinking...the mall.'' Tia answered.

''Excuse me. What if I wanna go somewhere else?'' I said.

''You do?'' Tia looked confused.

''Na, i'm kidding.''

We goggled up and Phil set up the virtu-screen on them.

''Wow! The mall really has changed!'' Tia exclaimed.

It had. It looked different from the last time Phil and I went there. Unfortunetly, that time wasn't so good. See, there was this robot named Robbie in the restauraunt we went to and he wasn't so nice...

**FLASHBACK**

_**''Thank you, Robbie.''**_

_**''What are you? Flirty McFlirtenhopper?''**_

_**''I am not Flirty Mc...what you said. You're the one being a Jealous McJellygoober.''**_

_**Robbie came back and gave me my drink.**_

_**''Thank you, Robbie.'' I said again.**_

_**He went away.**_

_**Phil looked at me angrily. ''What was that?''**_

_**''It's called being polite.''**_

_**''No, it's flirting.''**_

_**We continued fighting until Robbie came back. ''Are you two on a date?''**_

_**''No!'' we said in unison.**_

_**''Great! So why don't you join me for some laughs and discounted appetizers?'' he asked me.**_

_**I looked at Phil. ''You wanna see flirty?'' then I said to Robbie. ''Sure.''**_

**_After that, it was all about making Phil jealous. I would turn and look at him then start laughing with Robbie. It was all fun until Robbie started putting his arm around me. That I couldn't have._**

_**Phil came up. ''Looks like she's not interested.''**_

_**I was glad he came up, but then the fighting started. It all ended pretty good when he turned Robbie off by sticking his finger up his nose.**_

_**''Gotta love the 243-T on/off switch.''**_

_**We took off our goggles and Phil conforted me instead of being mad. I liked that. I liked that he would never be mad at me but always confort me. Hopefully he won't always be a ''friendboy'' like he said.**_

''Hello, Keely are you still with us?''

I came back to reality to we were still in the virtual mall. I had gotten caught up in my flashback and not remembered what we were doing.

''I hope we don't run into Robbie again.'' I sighed.

''Don't even bring that up.'' Phil said.

He did not like that incident. I couldn't blame him. I didn't really wanna talk about it either.

''Who's Robbie?'' Tia inquired.

''More like '_what's_ Robbie.' '' I muttered under my breath.

A jerk. I thought.

''Nevermind.'' Phil really didn't wanna talk about it.

''Now you know you'll have to tell me sometime.''

''AjerkwemetatarestaurauntthatwantedtobemyboyfriendbutIdidn'twannabehisgirlfriendandIreallydon'twannatalkabouthimrightnow.'' I took a breath. Saying that all together wore me out already.

''Whatever.'' Tia said, not want to know anymore.

We lloked through the clothes til Tia found the exact outfit for her. Phil and I were pooped so we decided to go watch the little fight Pim and Candida were going to have. Litle did we know, it was going to turn out a bit more than ''little.''

I'll include the fight in the next chapter. Remember, more that two replies each time. ****


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Pim's POV

''Well, it's 4:00 Pimple and you're still not here.'' I heard Candida say.

As I got my plan ready, I realized what time it was. I would just have to wing it.

''What do you mean i'm not here?'' I walked up and she glared at me. ''Well...?''

''Let's just get this over with, Diffy.''

I had my New-Ager in my pocket and even though I hadn't finished my plan, it was going to work out great.

All the people around us started yelling ''Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!'' and I would definetly obey that order. Secretly, I slipped out the New-Ager, aiming it at Candida.

''Bye-bye Fashion Zombies.'' I said to myself as I pressed the button.

I felt a sting and everyone was no longer there.

I was laying on in my room with Phil looking down at me.

''Ahhhhhhhhh!'' I screamed once I saw his face. ''What're you doing and why are you looking at me worried?''

At this point I looked down at my hands. They weren't my hands anymore.

''Phil Diffy what did you do to me?'' I yelled.

''I didn't do anything!'' this was the first time Phil had spoken and he had a hint of worry in his voice.

I got up and looked in the mirror and screamed once again. ''What did you do to the New-Ager?! I'm older! Wait, wait. No, this isn't bad. I can finally teach Burwick a lesson. And...'' I looked at Phil.

''Oh no.'' he ran for his life.

Halfway down the stairs, I tackled him. We tumbled down and hit the floor hard.

''Haha! Who's older now Phil Diffy?'' I cried in delight.

''Ok, ok, Pim! Your the older one now! Sheesh!''

''Huh?''

''Your the older one.''

''I didn't hear you.''

''**YOUR THE OLDER ONE!**''

''Ah...That's what I like to hear.''

''Just get off of me Pim!''

The Lil Miss Sunshine called Keely walked through the door. She screamed and grabbed the broom.

''Get off of Phil you filthy robber!'' she wacked me with it.

I grabbed it and snapped it in half. ''Watch where you're hitting, blondie.''

''Wait. Pim?'' she asked.

''Duh! Who else would it be Dumbo?''

''Omg! Your older!''

''Look who caught on...'' I muttered. ''Whatever, I'm out.''

I walked outside and headed for Debbie's house. I knocked on the door. Debbie answered it.

''Hi, i'm Debbie.''

''I know who you are. It's me you idiot! It's me, Pim!''

''Pim?'' Debbie looked me up and down.

''That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I never wanna see you again. Never wanna hear you again. No visits, phonecalls, hello's in the hallway. Don't bother me in class and **STOP** **BUGGING** **ME**!''

She ran in crying.

Good, got Debbie. Just need to get those Fashion Zombies. And I have a really good idea of how to...


End file.
